


I don't do fun.

by HeavensDiskJazzyJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDiskJazzyJade/pseuds/HeavensDiskJazzyJade
Summary: This is off of a Prompt from Tumblr.Prompt: You’re a child trying to teach an immortal the joys of life. ~Writing-Prompt-s Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter those rights go to J.K Rowling and the prompt was found on Tumblr, the link will be at the end of the story. Constructive Criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy.

Prompt: You’re a child trying to teach an immortal the joys of life. ~Writing-Prompt-s Tumblr

“Tom!” called out the teen with unruly black hair. “Yes, Harry?” The man didn’t even look up from the paperwork he was writing on. “Let’s go out of a picnic.” Harry’s voice was full of enthusiasm and hope also with more happiness than Tom would like.   
Red eyes looked up at the much younger boy, “And why would we do that Harry?” This statement made the younger of the two roll their eyes. “Because it’ll be fun besides you need to enjoy life more.” This earned Harry one of Tom’s nicer looking glares then again Tom could never bring himself to ever scare Harry with one of his more truly terrifying glares. “I don not need to enjoy life like you mortals need too besides you know I don’t do fun.” The last word was said out with a slight tone of distaste.   
“Oh come on Tom you need to do more with your immortality than just sitting at your desk and doing paperwork!” Harry started to poke at Tom’s cheek till he signed and gave off a slight smile. “Very well Harry we’ll go out on a picnic.” “Yay!” The younger boy smiled and happily skipped out of the room leaving the immortal to lean back in his chair and watch the boy with a big smile on his face. Tom would only let very few see a smile. 

Tom was at his desk again doing his usual minister of magic paperwork when an older Harry with the same unruly hair walked in. “Tom!” with a sign Tom answered. “Yes, Harry.” Harry pulled up a chair next to him said: “Go out with me!” A feeling of deja vu hit Tom and left a smirk on his face. “And why I do that?” Harry giggled. “Because I like you and it’ll be fun besides you still have yet to learn to enjoy your life!” Tom put his quill done and turned to face the younger male.   
Tom gripped Harry’s chin and gave him a slow kiss that Harry returned. In a whispered gentle tone Tom said: “I told you I don’t need to enjoy life like you mortals and again I don’t do fun.” Like the last time the, word fun had a slight tone of distaste to it but not as much as the last time. Harry giggled before standing up and leaving. When Harry got to the doorway he turned to see Tom looking at him. “Sure you don’t do fun.” Harry’s voice held a lot of sarcasm in it and with a wink Harry turned and left. The wink had Tom following after him with once again one of Tom’s rare giant smiles.

Tom was sitting in the bed he and Harry had been sharing for the past two years. Harry was laying beside him and Tom was reading a book when it happened. Harry rolled over looking a bit more mature than before, while as Tom hadn’t changed at all still the same young handsome man Harry had always known. “Tom.” Hearing his name Tom put the book down and looked at his boyfriend. “Yes, Harry.” His voice was faintly softer than the last two times. “We should get married.”   
Tom raised his eyebrows laid down on his side and looked Harry in his beautiful green eyes. “And why would we do that love?” Harry let out a tired tiny giggle and gave Tom a kiss on the lips. “Cause it’ll be fun and besides I don’t think you're enjoying life as much as I want you too.”   
Tom tenderly pressed his nose and forehead to Harry’s. “You silly mortal boy I told you I don’t need to enjoy life like you do, besides I. Don’t. Do. Fun.” The word fun still felt odd for Tom to say but he didn’t hate the word much anymore. As if he’d ever tell Harry that. With a smirk, the younger boy’s response was “Sure you don’t.” Tom kissed Harry to shush him, pulled him under himself and said “But I’ll marry you.” With that, they kissed the night away with Passion.

 

“Tom.” Harry’s voice now was much deeper than before and he was much older. “Yes, Harry,” Tom replied looking up at his husband of 4 years from the daily profit. Harry now 38 years old was sitting across from Tom at the breakfast table. “Let’s adopt.” “And why would we do that Harry?” “Cause I think it will be fun! Besides having children is one of the things people get to enjoy in life.” Harry’s voice held an enthusiasm Tom hadn’t heard for quite some time. “I told you I don’t do fun.” The word no longer left any distaste Tom’s mouth when he said it. “Nor like mortals do I need to enjoy life like you do but very well we shall adopt children.” and so they did 5 children, 3 boys, and two little girls. 

It’s been years since that day and now Harry at the old wizarding age of 137 was laying in bed at home cause Tom had refused to have him put into the old witches and wizards ward of St.Mungo’s. Tom was sitting next to Harry holding the younger man's hand in his own reading a book. Tom was stroking harry’s knuckles as he read but stopped when a faint voice said his name. “Tom.” Putting his book down on the bedside table taking Harry’s old hand into his younger ones even though in reality it was the other way around. “Yes, Harry my love?” “Kiss me.” Tom gave his love an odd look. “What’s brought this on my little Gryffindor?” Harry let out a raspy strained giggle that left him out of breath and coughing a little. “Because I think it’ll be fun.” Tom let out a laugh that only Harry and the Children have ever heard or seen. “Your such a child at heart my love, a child trying to teach an immortal the joys of life. I don’t do fun.” But tom gave him a slow kiss and whispered against his dying lovers lips. “But I think I can make an exception this one time, just for you love.” And with that, Tom gave Harry a final kiss and his lovers soul was off to the afterlife.   
Harry’s soul would wait almost a hundred years to be reunited with his adopted children and the love of his life. The immortal curse that was on Tom because of his quest and hunger for immortality broke the night he cried when Harry died. Because never in Tom’s life had he wished for death more than that night to be with Harry again and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/


End file.
